I know better
by Winterblazewolf
Summary: Kai and Tala. Friendship fic.


"I am leaving," Kai stated coldly as he walked into his joint room with Tala.

He opened his wardrobe to find that all his belongings were not there. He turned around to glare at the red head and was about to demand an explanation when he saw his duffel bag sitting nicely on the floor.

He looked at it suspiciously and bent down. He cautiously opened it and frowned when he saw his belongings in there, all packed neatly. He glanced up, looking at Tala.

"I know," Tala replied, shrugging carelessly as he sat on his bed and crossed his legs, watching Kai.

"How?" Kai asked. He had not told anyone as far as he was concerned. And it was impossible that Boris had told him because he had only just informed Boris.

Tala looked at him straight in the eye. A look that would have most people quivering in fear and backing up. Even Spencer, Bryan and Ian were afraid of that look at times. However, Kai was a special individual and did not even as much as cringe. Tala opened his mouth and asked in a tone akin to curiosity.

"Are you really asking me that question, Hiwatari?"

Kai nodded curtly and Tala let out a soft chuckle. Kai was slightly taken aback though it did not show.

"Because," he said thoughtfully.

Silence.

"What sort of an explanation is that?" Kai snapped.

Tala shrugged again, gaze never leaving the Hiwatari. Kai glared at him heatedly. He knew he should be leaving in case Boris came in but he wanted- had- to know for some reason. How did the Ivanov know him so well?

"How?" he repeated, anger evident in his voice.

"You did it once. Why wouldn't you do it again?" Tala replied coldly.

Kai was silent, not knowing what to say. So he knew Tala before he escaped the Abbey then.

"And I know you better than you would like, Hiwatari," Tala continued in the same tone. "So much better that I think I know you better than yourself."

Kai still remained silent. Was it really possible that Tala would know him better than he know himself?

"That bag... I packed it a few hours ago when you were out," Tala carried on, eyes drifting over to said object.

"Oh," Kai mumbled as he picked it up.

"You see, I knew you were coming back," Tala said, his voice taking on a slightly victorious tone though the coldness remained in place. "And I was right."

Kai started walking towards the door.

"And I knew you were going to leave too," Tala said.

Kai continued walking.

"You don't remembered what I said when you left all those years ago, do you?" Tala asked suddenly.

Kai hesitated, contemplated, and eventually stopped. No, he could not remember. His past at the abbey was all one big blank to him. He could not even remember the people, needless to say the words.

"When you left Hiwatari, I said 'see you again'," Tala said, a smirk on his face.

Kai stood still. Was he really that close to Tala that the latter would know him so well?

"Well, anyway, you'd better leave now before Boris and his goons come," Tala said in his usual emotionless voice. Any traces of the conversation before was treated as if it had never happened and Kai could not have been more than glad.

Kai started walking again until he reached the door. He placed his hand on the cold door knob and twisted it, jerking the door open. It squeaked as he did so. Just as he was about to close the door, Tala's voice stopped him once more.

"See you later, Kai," Tala said, the edge of his mouth lifting ever so slightly to form a small smile.

Kai looked at Tala once more and shut the door, returning to the Bladebreakers.

--

Three years later, Kai approached Tala and asked whether he could join the Blitzkrieg Boys.

Tala had grinned and shook his hand as if he had expected it a long time ago. And he probably had.

All Kai could do was wonder how the red head knew three years ago that he would go back to the Russians. Luck perhaps?

The tournament had passed rather quickly and Kai had gotten what he wanted- to fight Tyson. Although he had not beaten the blue head loudmouth, at least he had accomplished what he had sought.

And he thought that he would stay on in the Blitzkrieg Boys. But from the way Tala looked at him, he knew that the other thought different. Well, he was determined to prove the Ivanov wrong. He did know himself better than Tala.

Then Bega came and he knew that Tala had proven _him _wrong. The red head did know him better after all.

When he had left, Tala had looked at him with an emotion that Kai could not place.

"Goodbye Kai."

The emotion was in his voice as well though covered by his usual emotionless tone. Sorrow.

But Kai was certain that Tala would be wrong that time. Because he would go back to the Blitzkrieg Boys after getting what he wanted. However, he could not help but wonder whether Tala would be right that time.

Afterwards, he got defeated by Brooklyn without accomplishing what he had set out to do and had thought of going back to the Blitzkrieg Boys. So Tala was wrong... that thought was slightly comforting.

But Tala was defeated as well and even ended up in a coma. Kai had gone to visit him and saw that beyblade. And he had gone back to G-revolution, not the Blitzkrieg Boys. Tala had proven him wrong yet again.

Tala woke up sometime during Tyson's battle with Brooklyn and had mostly recovered, save the bandages. They had met when the battle was over and Tala had offered him a smile.

And when everything was over, he had stayed in G-revolution with Tyson, Max, Rei, Daichi, Kenny and Hilary. Well, sort of. He never left them. But the most important point was that he never returned to the Blitzkrieg Boys.

That was when he knew and accepted that Tala really did know him better than he know himself.

"Goodbye Tala."

**End**

Okay, this was another random piece. Review please! :D

-Winterblazewolf


End file.
